Churchill Tower Admin Meeting
Transcript of a VR meeting between the Director of Operations for the Churchill Tower, Ted Russell, and the Churchill Tower’s Human Resource Manager, Sarah Pullin. December 15, 2042. Ted Russell: Good morning Sarah. How was your night? Sarah Pullin: Morning, not too bad. Rick and I took a night in, jumped into Command VR for a few hours. What a crazy game that is. TR: Is that the military one I keep seeing advertised? SP: Uh huh. We spent six hours fighting barbarians outside the Walls of Rome, only for me to end up getting stabbed to death inside the senate because they didn’t like our methods. Rick survived though, and tonight he plans to get some bloody, bloody revenge. TR: I still remember the days of Pac-Man and Pong. When you had to sit down to play a video game. SP: How old are you, anyway? TR: Still young enough to kick the butt of a young whipper-snapper like you! That is, once we find a Joust cabinet. SP: Careful old man, you don’t want to put your back out. TR: You’re a funny gal. SP: I am, aren’t I? So, what’s on the agenda for today? TR: Not too much. I read your request for a tower-wide anti-drug memo. I think it’s a great idea, but I wanted to ask you what brought this on. SP: I just figure it’s about time. Those riffers have become a real problem in the city, creeping their way into everything. We’ve had two security guards, a couple maintenance workers, and even a few egg-heads up in the Power Facility fired for use on the job. I felt we should nip this in the bud before it gets further out of control. TR: Hm. You know, I saw a report on the Newswire a few weeks back that said London has the highest concentration of users per capita than anywhere else in the world. SP: Yep, exactly, and I’m not surprised. You ever try it? TR: Nah, I’ll stick to my cheap beer and pot thank you very much. SP: Well, I tried it once a year or so back at a party, and it’s pretty wild. It makes you sort of euphoric, full of warmth, but at the same time alert and attentive. I felt like writing a math exam while snuggling with my husband. TR: I’m not surprised that we’re seeing it used by folks up in the Power Facility. SP: Exactly. It’s being dubbed a wirehead drug by the Newswire. TR: Just what the world needs, another avenue for wireheads to disconnect from reality. SP: So you’ll draw up a memo then? TR: Mmhm, I’ll send you a draft later today. Now, second thing. Our new security chief starts today, and we’ve got to fit in his training before the holidays start. I’d like you to give him the ten-cent tour. SP: Of course, but you know I still don’t understand what happened to John. Just quitting like that, with no notice. Really unlike him, you know? TR: Oh I know, believe me. He was a good man, hard working. It’s a shame to lose him. SP: You get a chance to speak to him before he left? TR: Briefly. Just said he’s got some personal things to take care of. Wouldn’t elaborate. SP: Well alright. What’s our new chief’s name? TR: Doug Barber. He should be here in a few hours. I’ll throw you a ping when he arrives. SP: Great, thanks. Anything else? TR: Uh, yeah. One more thing, though it’s a little out of your normal scope. SP: Oh? Sounds juicy. TR: Yesterday I followed up on a report from an attendant down in the underground parking garage. He claimed to hear a sound coming from the walls, like a mechanical hum or vibration that wasn’t coming from the building. It wasn’t the water processor, or anything he’d heard before. SP: O.K… So a parking attendant was smoking dope again, what else is new? TR: I didn’t think anything of it until I went down there and he showed me what he meant. It had been about twenty-four hours since he said he first heard it, and apparently it’s only gotten louder. SP: What has gotten louder? TR: That’s just it, I have no idea. I know every nook and cranny of this building, and of that garage. Nothing can explain the vibration I felt in the walls down there. It was like a jackhammer was stuck in the wall trying to get out. SP: Uh huh. Well what’s on the other side of the wall? TR: Nothing but rock! That’s below the floor of the Thames. SP: An earthquake? TR: One that lasts multiple days and gets stronger over time? SP: Right, that doesn’t make sense. TR: No shit. SP: Well there has to be some kind of reasonable explanation. TR: Would you mind going down there and having a look or me? I’m curious what you think. We may need to get engineering in on this. SP: Sure, yeah. I’ll head down there later when I show the new chief around. TR: Thanks, Sarah. SP: Sure. Anything else or shall we get to work? TR: That’s it for today. Just five more meetings ‘til Christmas break… SP: Five more days seeing your avatar’s mug? How ever will I survive? TR: You know you love it. SP: It’s true, I do… I do. END TRANSMISSION :Continued at Churchill Tower Admin Meeting Continued. Category:Churchill Tower Category:Sarah Pullin Category:Ted Russell Category:Transcripts